Understanding His Past
by JFox101
Summary: One evening before dinner at Grimmauld Place, Sirius is hit on the head. By a book called "Rio." Which he is excited about, because it will tell him about his godson's childhood in Rio de Janeiro.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Sirius Black moped about Grimmauld Place as he usually did after most of his fellow Order members left and he was left with the Weasleys. Fine family, but not even Fred and George, who reminded him strongly of Gideon and Fabien, Molly's deceased twin brothers, could pull him out of this kind of stupor.

This afternoon was different however, Harry was to arrive soon, but his mood could only be lifted so far because he lived in the house he hated as a child. That damned elf Kreacher didn't help matters much either. He seemed to have gone mad in his elderly years. Suddenly, something bonked him on the head in the air.

**THUD**

Sirius blinked after the book fell to the floor and picked it up. The title said "Rio" and on the cover was Harry's Spix's Macaw Animagus form. Knowing that some books had a summary on the back, he checked it out.

_**Harry James Potter has had a quiet life with his adopted mother Jewel in the rainforests of Rio de Janeiro. But the arrival of the last adult male of the Spix's Macaw species is about to rock their world. When Jewel and Blu are quite literally "Chained together," they must embark on a journey through Rio to get it off. Meeting along the way, a fatherly Toucan with seventeen chicks, a rapping Red Headed Cardinal, and a samba-ing Canary. **_

"MOONY!" He shouted excitedly running down the stairs and catching the attention of the youngest red headed child, Ginny.

"Sirius, sensitive hearing remember?" Remus winced before staring at the book in his hand. "Your holding a book?" He asked in shock.

"Read this." Sirius thrust it into the werewolf's hands with the back facing him.

Remus read the summary. "I wondered why he never told us about his childhood. But I thought he lived at a Bird Sanctuary in Rio?"

"Well, someone sent this too us. Shall we read Moony?" Sirius asked eagerly.

After the Weasley's and Hermione had gathered for dinner the two Marauders told them what was going on. 

"I guess we get to know his secrets eh Hermione?" Ron asked while Hermione scoffed.

"I still think this is an invasion of his privacy but fine." She said as she too was curious.

"I'll start." Remus said. **"Chapter 1: A New Mother." **

"Must be this Jewel person."

"THANK YOU SIRIUS." Remus said firmly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well I'm back home and able to post again. For those who read The Perfect Hybrid I have been inspired with what I believe to be the perfect plot for Dark Dragon, Harry, Rose and an OC who was Rose's Ancestor as the first Huntsgirl. The plot goes like this, DD, before he turned to the Dark Side, fell in love with Josephine, the first Huntsgirl. When the Huntsclan leaders discovered their romance, she was executed for treason. This, and DD, who will be named as Malakye in the past, will storm off in search of vengeance of her and his family who are slaughtered by the Huntsclan to "Avenge" Josephine's treason and Harry, who develops a Sasuke/Itachi brotherly type of relationship with Malakye, tries to stop him. Only to be blown back to the future when two attacks collide. **

**I'm also giving Malakye and Harry the Sharingan as a genetic fluke that would occur once every mellinia in their family line. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mother

"**Chapter 1: A New Mother." **Remus read.

"**Where am I? Harry wondered as he woke up groggy. He had been shoved into his cupboard after the fat man had discovered his tie had been turned orange."**

Remus dropped the book in shock.

"Remus." Sirius said so darkly that even the twins scooted away from their fellow prankster. "Read that again."

"**He had been shoved into his cupboard after the fat man had discovered his tie had been turned orange."**

"Sirius." Remus warned upon seeing a twinkle in his friends eyes. "It won't do Harry any good to have you thrown back in Azkaban."

"Moony. Full Moon." Sirius suggested.

"Or me." Remus added.

"Fine." Sirius pouted. "Boys, get a list started. People To Prank On Harry's Behalf."

"Yes sir Mr. Padfoot." Fred and George saluted the Marauder.

Everyone else shown signs of outrage.

"**Soon after, he fell asleep so suddenly while crying. The two year old human opened his eyes. Why did everything seem so big?"**

"Big?" Ron asked in confusion.

"As in larger than himself." Ginny teased him as Ron scowled.

"**He stretched his wings. Wait a minute? Wings? He opened his eyes, suddenly alert. He lifted two small blue feathered wings."**

"An Animagus at TWO?" Remus asked in shock.

"Extraordinary." Arthur Weasley said in awe. He knew Harry was an Animagus because he'd seen him on the Anamagi Registry. "He's a Spix's Macaw isn't he?"

"Yes. I wonder who Jewel is then." Sirius said.

"**His squawked in surprise. Then ran over to a nearby puddle and peeked in. He again, squawked in surprise. He was a birdie! A blue birdie! How? Was this why he was a freak?"**

Sirius made a new list. "People to Torture Mentally on Harry's Behalf."

Remus's eyes flashed amber for a few seconds and he growled.

"**He sat down on his feathery behind and just stared up into the treetops, the moon shining through. Was he in a rainforest? He heard all kinds of insect sounds, birds chattering (He could hear like it was human speech) And sounds of a nearby human city. Where was he?"**

"A Jungle somewhere. Most likely Rio de Janeiro."

"THANK YOU HERMIONE."

"Can you hear dogs speak Sirius?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yep. Animals are just like people when you become one."

"**Wait a minute, if I'm a bird, I can fly! Harry thought excitedly. He looked at both his wings, and flapped them. He rose a few inches, then fell flat on his butt with a squeak."**

"The girls in the room giggled (Tonks included) While Mrs. Weasley merely awwed.

"**Jewel was tired. She had been flying all day around the rainforest that was her home."**

"Wait, he was adopted by the bird in his picture he keeps on his nightstand?" Ron asked in confusion.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"He keeps a picture of a male and female blue macaw with three younger ones with the adults on his shoulder and the chicks on his head with the title "Me and My Family" on the frame." Ron explained.

"That's so sweet." Molly said fondly. Harry was such a good boy.

"**The female Spix's Macaw settled down in a makeshift nest when she heard a young squeak. She looked down. A baby Blue Macaw! But where were his parents? She decided to say hi. Was he old enough to talk?"**

"Not sure about birds. But Harry spoke his first word at seven months."

"Isn't that a bit early?" Hermione asked as even she said "Dada" at one year two months.

"It was "a'foo." Remus elaborated. "So we figured he was trying to say "Padfoot."

Hermione smiled.

**"Aren't you precious?" Harry looked up to see a beautiful female blue birdie just like him! He opened his mouth but only a "cheep" came out.**

"Guess that answers the question." Tonks awwed.

**Guess he can't talk after all. Jewel thought. He's so adorable. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?" The chick looked sadly at her in confusion. I'll keep him. She decided. She picked up the baby Macaw in her wings and snuggled him. "Don't worry." She said calmly to soothe the whimpering chick. "I'll take care of you.**

"So cute." Ginny squealed. "So that's his mysterious mother?"

"Apparently so." Remus said with a sad smile. At least Harry had a happy childhood as a bird. Flying through the jungles of Rio. He smiled as he imagined a smaller Macaw Harry flying with his adopted mother.

"I'll read next." Sirius offered and took the book from Remus. **"Chapter 2: Blu's Arrival." **

"I think that's his dad." Ron said. "He sometimes has dreams about home and I've heard him muttering the name "Blu" in his sleep."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Blu's Arrival

"**Chapter 2: Blu's Arrival." **Sirius read.

"**Five years later finds a young Spix's Macaw waiting on a tree branch with a lightning streak carved in the tree bark for his momma. He was excited. Cause Carnaval was in two days. However, she was rather late. And she was never late. He was starting to worry as the sun started setting.**

**"Momma?" Harry called out with a slight Portuguese accent"**

"So that's where it comes from." Hermione said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Harry has a kind of Portugese accent with certain words." Hermione explained.

"**One week later and his mother still hadn't come. At first Harry thought she abandoned him. But he slapped that thought from his mind. She wouldn't do that. And he was an idiot for thinking it. With determination in his eyes he spread his wings and took off into the morning sky. Heading for the city of Rio de Janeiro."**

"Lucky." Sirius pouted. "I'd love to be able to fly without a broom."

"**It took Harry half the morning, but he finally found a lead. It was an older male like him and mom! He flew up to the male who was talking to a cardinal and a canary. What's a canary doing in Rio? Harry wondered. Their not native birds."**

"There more native to Africa." Remus nodded.

**"Brazillian ladies respond to confidence." The canary told the male Macaw in a cage on the back of a truck that was stuck in traffic. The canary tipped the bottle cap he wore like a hat, spun his friend and dipped him for an example."**

"Is there something between them?" George wiggled his eyebrows. "Like these two?" He motioned to Sirius and Remus.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Ginny slapped him upside the head.

"Sirius and I are just friends." Remus added.

**"Yeah, its all about swagger. You gotta puff out that chest." The cardinal did so. "Swing that tail." He swung his tail feathers. "Eyes narrowed, like some kind of crazy love hawk." He squawked."**

"Love hawk." Fred chuckled. Good to know if we ever take our business to Rio." He muttered to George.

**"But first, we gotta bust you out." Nico said**

**"Yea, I'm gonna pop that cage open like a soda can." The cardinal said miming martial arts with his wings.**

"They remind me of some guys." Remus mock muttered wonderingly. "I wonder who."

**"No no wait I'm-"**

**The cardinal didn't listen and flew at the cage. Repeatedly.**

**"No really I ts fine."**

**Soon he was huffing.**

**"You call that poppin'?" Nico asked in a teasing tone.**

**"Phwew, this thing's robust." The cardinal, now known as Pedro huffed.**

"That would be Sirius. So the canary would be James."

"Oi!"

**"No guys really the cage is great." the bird said then hugged one of the bars. "Love the cage."**

**"Whatever, suit yourself." Nico said as Harry came flying up to them.**

**"Excuse me, have you seen an older female like him?" Harry asked pointing at Blu with a claw.**

**"Nope, but we'll be on the look out lil' man." Nico said tipping his bottle cap again.**

**"Sure thing." Pedro said to the younger bird. "Don't forget man, love hawk!" He squawked and flew away with Nico.**

"Definitely Sirius."

Sirius shot Remus a dirty look before continuing.

**"Bem Vino!" Nico shouted down to them.**

"I think that means "welcome." Hermione said.

**"Yes, Bem...and to you as well" Blu said as they flew off. "Hey." He said to the kid. "This guy Tulio said he had a female like me at his aviary. Could she be your mom?" Blu asked.**

"How'd he know she was his mother?" Ginny asked.

**"How'd you know?" Harry started.**

Ginny glared at the twins daring them to say anything and fingered her wand.

**"Your a little young to be on your own." Blu said.**

**"Hope you don't mind Hitchhikers." Harry said as he perched himself on the roof of the cage and enjoyed the ride.**

"What's a hitchhiker?" Arthur asked.

"Its when muggles who need a ride somewhere very far away stand by the side of the road and attempt to get someone's attention who will oblige them." Hermione explained.

**They arrived at the aviary where the male human worked and Harry flew off into the sky before the two humans could see him. He followed them through the windows of the aviary and saw an air duct very close to the "Treatment Room." He flew inside, and fo llowed idecided to follow its trail into the aviary.**

**He heard a strange banging sound and followed it. He saw an opening and walked inside the branch off.**

"Bloody hell, I never realized how small birds where." Ron said

"Language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest son.

**"Mom!" Harry said excitedly as he saw the older female banging a rock into the duct cover.**

**"Harry! Thank god your safe!" His mother said. She'd been worried sick about him all week. Then she remembered where they where. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to help?" Harry asked/suggested.**

"Good answer." Sirius approved.

**"Well...go find a rock and help me bust this thing open enough." Jewel told her son. "Wait." Just then, spotlights flooded the enclosure. And a door slid open and she heard a male voice.**

**Harry heard Blu gasp. He looked at the door and saw him staring at his reflection with his poofy head feathers. He gasped and smoothed them back to their natural crest. "LINDA!" He shouted.**

"Linda is his guardian." Hermione explained to Sirius and Remus. "But I think the female bird does his major parenting. Like major punishments and things."

"What a Momma's Boy." Bill smirked at the description of the bird.

"Bill!" Three guesses who said.

**Stay down." Jewel told Harry and she took off.**

**"Mom, wait. Wait!" Harry begged but she was already determined.**

**"Kekkosei." He heard his mother sneer or somehing like that. He wasn't the best at Portugese yet but it sounded like that. She hissed something else and ended with "Sendoki."**

"Probably "Wwho are you and why are you here?" or something along those lines." Remus suggested.

**Blu gurgled something incoherent because his mom had a claw on his throat. "Que?" She asked.**

**"Your standing on my throat." Blu gasped out.**

**"Oh your an American." Jewel released Blu's throat.**

**"Sorry Blu! I tried to stop her!" Harry called down.**

**"How do you know my son?" Jewel asked as she studied Blu. "You look like me." She said. "And Harry." She said looking up at the younger bird who was banging on the duct cover with a rock he found.**

"Good plan actually." Hermione said impressed with the bird's intelligence.

**"Hi, my name's Blu. You know, like the cheese that's covered in mold...and smells bad...no that's stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Blu scoffed at himself and pounded his forehead with his claws.**

"Guess he needed a second lesson." Charlie smirked.

**"Come on." She said. And she grabbed Blu and suddenly the male got really nervous.**

**"Oh, okay. I...uh..." He tried to calm himself down as they climbed up to the area where the air duct cover was. As soon as they got up there where the banging was louder, Blu made smoochy lips as Jewel turned around to him.**

**"Uh, hi what are you doing?" Jewel asked as she stopped him.**

"Trying to make sweet love to you." George said in a googily voice

"George!"

"I'm George!" Fred protested.

Mrs. Weasley let out a frustrated groan.

**"I'm...doing what your doing. But...just for argument's sake, what are you doing?" Blu asked.**

"Good cover." Sirius smirked from behind the book.

**"I'm trying to escape." Jewel said moving aside leaves hiding the duct and Blu saw the younger bird questioningly looking at him.**

**"I just thought..."**

**"Woah woah woah, did you actually think we where gonna kiss?" Jewel asked in a scandalous tone.**

**"Hang on, I know what my feathers look like, but I'm not that kind of bird."**

**"We JUST MET!"**

**Blu's protests where unheard by Harry. From there on, he was his Undesirable Number 1. He watched with glee as his mom told the older bird off.**

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him though he wasn't here.

"Herminone, he's not here, and this happened years ago." Ron pointed out.

**"MY SON IS RIGHT THERE AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA!"**

**They argued until the humans left. Jewel and Harry banged on the duct late into the night.**

**"Please..." Blu moaned. "Please...could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Blu complained as he brushed aside leaves he was using as a makeshift night mask. **

"Soo sorry sleepy head." Ginny teased the parrot.

**"Oh I'm so sorry sleepy head, I'm trying to escape." Jewel shot back.**

Ginny blinked.

"Ginny's like Jewel!" George snickered.

"Well, they do say men go for women who remind them of their mothers." Fred pointed out and he suddenly had boogers flooding out of his nostrils.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and canceled the curse.

**"Escape? Why? This cage is awesome." Blu said motioning to the artificial streams and the foliage.**

**"The cage? Oh that's right, I wouldn't expect a PET, to understand." Jewel said sarcastically as she went back to work for a few moments.**

**"Pet?" Blu asked in an angry tone. "First off, I am not a PET. I am a COMPANION. And second, when morning comes, Linda will come for me and this whole nightmare will be over."**

"Momma's Boy." Bill and Charlie agreed with the twins.

**"Incredible!" Jewel snapped. "You'd rather be with a...a human than with your own kind!"**

**Harry agreed. He despised humans. They had shown him nothing but pain and misery.**

"He probably doesn't remember his parents or us." Sirius pointed out to the confused looks.

**"Yeah? Well that human, has shown me love and affection for the last fifteen years wheras my own kind tried to strangle me after fifteen seconds!"**

"Good point." Fred smirked.

**"Yeah? Well because of them, I lost EVERYTING." Jewel snapped. "You can't trust them!" Harry saw the door to the enclosure open. His mom went to see what it was and Harry gasped as she was snatched.**

"Birdnapper!" George mock choked. "Birdnapper!"

**"Of course you can trust humans." Blu retorted before seeing a young human boy. "Oh. Hi there." He greeted before also being snatched and placed in a cage with Jewel. Harry flew quickly away from the aviary and followed the boy in the shadows. Also wary of the cockatoo following the boy.**

"He'd make a good auror." Charlie said with an impressed tone. "And with his animagus form he'd easily pass the stealth/tracking portion of the tests."

"Indeed." Arthur said with eagerness as he accepted the book. "Chapter 3: Rafael."

"I think I've heard him call someone "Uncle Raffy before." Ron piped up.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	4. Chapter 4: Rafael

"**Chapter 3: Rafael." **Arthur read.

**"Well whaddya know? Good work Fernando." The leader smuggler said in approval as Harry saw the Brazillian boy present the cage to the leader. "What did I tell you about this one boys?"**

"They use a child to do their dirty work!" Molly shouted. "What if he'd been caught?"

**"That you where going to pay him half as much as you said?" A chubby one said stupidly.**

The children snorted As did Sirius.

**"No you IDIOT." Marcel snapped. "That he reminds me of myself at that age. Smart. Resourceful. Here you go kid." And he gave the boy two American twenty dollar bills.**

"Eighty American Dollars just to steal two birds?" Hermione gasped.

**"This is only half of what you promised me." Fernando protested.**

Cheapskate. The twins thought together.

**"Eh, shut up kid." He unclothed the cage and saw that the two birds inside where apparently dead.**

"Ahh. Playing dead." Fred said with a smirk knowing where this was going.

**Harry smirked from next to the window where a fan was whirling. He knew what his mom was planning.**

So do we. George thought with a smirk as well.

**"I said I wanted these birds alive." Marcel said angrily. "Tell me Fernando does THIS look alive to you?" Then Jewel opened her eyes and chomped down on his thumb with her beak. He cried out in pain and let her go. **

"Go Jewel!" The twins shouted eagerly.

**Jewel flew around and made the two stooges run into each other before flying toward her son's face in the window. But suddenly, she was snatched from the air by a menacing looking cockatoo.**

**"Hello pretty birdie. What's the matter?" the bird asked in a menacing tone. "Cockatoo got your throat?"**

Sirius snorted.

"Not the time Sirius."

"Aw stuff it Moony. It was worth a chuckle."

**"Nigel." Marcel said and Nigel looked down to his owner. "Alive." He reminded the bird.**

**"To be continued." He sneered to Jewel and he flew with her in his talons and hurled her back into the cage with Blu.**

**"The last Blue Macaws on earth." Marcel smirked as he hooked a chain on both their ankles chaining them together. "These are worth fortune."**

"Before you say anything Sirius, Harry doesn't count. He's merely an Animagus." Hermione countered before Sirius could say anything. He pouted.

**Harry saw his mother glare at him and knew to split. Sadly, he took off into the night. Back to their forest home.**

"Poor dear." Molly said. "He must have thought he'd never see her again."

**Jewel and Blu somehow managed to escape and where now in the jungles of Rio.**

**"Ah, what was that?"**

**"A stick." Jewel said. Irritably. Being chained to a bird of the same species who couldn't even fly would make any bird irritated. **

"What kind of bird can't fly?" Ron asked.

"Actually there are over forty species of flightless birds." Hermione said.

**"And that?"**

**"Its just a rock." Jewel said in her irritated tone.**

**Blu shuddered. "Is that a spider on my back?"**

"Not good." Hermione said. "Jungle spiders can be poisonous."

**"Will you give it a rest? Its just a leaf, turn around." Blu did so. But indeed, a Walking Spider was crawling on his back. Jewel gasped and smacked it away.**

"Good. Walking Spiders can be fatal to small animals like birds." Hermione said.

**"Leaf." She chuckled dryly. "Told ya."**

**Blu started complaining again. "I hate to break it to you, but this is where our kind NATURALLY lives." Jewel snapped.**

**"Hey, you don't need to tell me about nature. I watch Animal Planet. I know all about the food chain."**

"Animal Planet?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"Its a television channel that broadcasts shows about nature and animals all day." Hermione explained to the muggle obsessed man.

**Blu said and gasped as a frog snatched a fly out of the air and a snake attacked the frog. "See? Out here I'm just an appetizer. Nothing more than a feathery spring roll."**

**"That is why our kind stays in the trees and not on the ground." Jewel shot back. "After you." She motioned to the tree next to them.**

**"No no no no.." Blu said. "I'd feel much more comfortable in something...man made. Hey!" He spotted an abandoned radio tower. "How about up there?"**

**"I can't believe I have to drag your clumsy butt all the way up there." Jewel said as they arrived at the radio tower.**

**"Drag me?" Blu scoffed. "Watch and learn." And he started climbing up the tower, dragging Jewel with him. "Whose dragging whose butt now?" He teased as Jewel layed on a branch. **

Even Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

"**Haha very funny. Oh." She said as she was hoisted up by her ankle as Blu climbed. **

**"See?" Blu asked as he helped Jewel up. "Who needs flying?"**

**"Birds." Jewel said. "Birds need flying. Flying is...its freedom. Its not having to rely on anyone. Don't you want that?" She asked the flightless Macaw.**

"Harry's so lucky his animagus forms a bird." Ron pouted and several others agreed.

**"I don't know. Sounds kinda lonely." Blu replied.**

**They said goodnight, and Blu said he would probably be up a while because he was still on "Minnesota time."**

"Time zones change." Hermione explained to Mr. Weasley. "In America right now." She looked at her watch. "On the east coast its two o'clock in the afternoon."

Before Arthur could urge her on Molly glared at him and he cleared his throat and read on.

**The next morning they tried their first endeavor in getting the chain broken or off. Blu had a rather decent plan of tying a strong vine to a boulder and hoisting it up into the air before hooking the looped part of the other end onto a branch. They would then let it go and let the boulder drop down onto the chain which would be on another boulder.**

"Pretty smart bird." Remus said with a raised eyebrow.

**"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jewel asked skeptically with a beak full of vine.**

**"Positive, check out my math." Blu mumbled back and pointing with a wing feather at a rather complicated equation he had made in the dirt.**

**"Yes...that's...comforting thank you. Let's just get this chain broken." Jewel said as Blu hooked the looped vine onto the branch.**

**"Great, then we can go find Linda."**

**"No, you can go find Linda." Jewel shot back. "I'm going to go back to being free in the jungle with my son."**

Sirius smiled. At least Harry had a loving mother.

**Blu suddenly tripped and his beak caused the loop to let go and it grabbed onto the beak which dragged the two Macaws on a wild ride. If it hadn't been screwed up, Blu's plan would have gone perfectly.**

"Ouch." Ginny winced.

**"Nice try brainiac." Jewel moaned as she shook her head.**

**Blu perked up. "I think something's watching us."**

"Good instincts." Remus said adding to the smart comment.

**Two baby toucans cheeped as they appeared on a rock and flew at them. One into Jewels arms and snuggled her.**

"I like toucans." George blurted out. Everyone stared at him. "What? I think their cool." Plus he and Fred where anamagi now and their anamagus forms where toucans.

**"Aww, careful Blu, they might snuggle you to death." Jewel teased.**

**Blu reluctantly picked up the toucan chick that was trying to get his attention. Then he plucked out several of his chest feathers making him cringe in pain.**

Sirius winced as did several other males.

**"Intruders!" A kid shouted as he grabbed Jewels eyelids from behind and the two Macaws panicked. One toucan grabbed hold of Blu's tongue and pulled until it snapped back like a rubber band. They ran around so much that the chain wrapped around their ankles and they fell over together.**

"Smart, evil, baby toucans." Fred laughed. "We have got to meet them."

**Blu smiled weakly at the toucan chick next to him in vain. "Attack!" The kid ordered and a group of toucan children flew in formation at Jewel and Blu and they shrieked in terror at the mini toucans.**

"Ah the memories. Remember when we sent our babysitter running from the house screaming "THE CHILDREN! THE CHILDREN! George?" Fred asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He'd have to get that story later.

**"What's going on down there?" An older toucan male asked as he peeked out of a hole in a tree nearby. He fluttered down and came to his children. "Go go go go, off with you off with you." He said to the minis.**

"Sounds a little like me." Arthur said with a smile.

He does. Molly smiled.

**"Daddy!" The toucans said excitedly and crowded him. "Daddy daddy daddy!"**

**"Guys I've told you a thousand times! Manuela, Sophia come on now listen to me."**

**"Precious aren't they?" Jewel asked as she and Blu regained control of themselves.**

**"Kids! Seventeen of them." The toucan said. "And one on the way. HEY!" He shouted up to the tree hole where two where shaking an egg. "He's NOT A MARACA STOP SHAKIN' HIM!" The two kids giggled as they put the egg down and zoomed away.**

"Definitely me." Arthur said. "When the boys where young I would only take so much before yelling."

**"Their giving me gray feathers." The toucan showed Blu and Jewel his wings and indeed there where gray feathers among the black. **(Arthur ran a hand over his balding head.) **"Oh, this papa needs a break." He sat down and groaned as his children crawled all over him giggling."So, are you two lovebirds heading for Carnaval?" He asked.**

"Their Macaws not lovebirds." Ron said in confusion.

"Prat." Ginny smacked her brother outside the head.

**"Uh, lovebirds?" Jewel asked.**

**"We're more like Acquaintance Birds." Blu said.**

**"Not even that, we're more like "chained to each other" birds." Jewel said motioning to the chain.**

"That sounds romantic." Tonks said in a dreamy tone. (I forgot to mention Tonks was there too.)

**"Momma!" Came Harry's voice from the tree hole and he flew down and hugged her.**

"Where'd Harry come from?" Remus asked in surprise.

**"How did you get here?" Jewel asked after they let go of each other.**

**"My wife saw him all alone last night a few trees away." The toucan smiled at the reunion. "Insisted he stay the night cause it was chilly." **

"Now THAT sounds like Molly." Remus said and made Molly smile. Lots of children, difficulty handling them, it definitely sounded like her and Arthur.

**"Do you think you could help us get this...thing off?" Jewel asked.**

**"Hmm, lucky for you, you know Rafael. And Rafael knows EVERYONE. Ow!" One of his kids had landed on his eye. "Again with the eye! Do you want me to call your mother?" He threatened.**

**"NO!" The toucans all left him alone.**

"Its the bird version of us!" Ginny said with a giggle. They where all scared of their mother though they loved her.

"And dad has to threaten us with her to get us to behave." Fred commented.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mum."

**"Hehehe, works every time. There scared to death of her." Rafael smiled at the 3 Macaws as Harry giggled. He liked the mini toucans. They where funny.**

**"Call me for WHAT?" A female toucan asked suddenly making Rafael jump.**

Definitely me. Arthur thought as he too was a bit scared of his wife at times.

**"Oh hehe, Eva my love. I must take these three to see Louiz." He wrapped a wing around Jewel and Blu and Harry.**

"Aunty Eva and Uncle Raffy." Hermione said in realization. Their the toucans.

**"Louiz? Hah, you don't fool me for a second." Eva narrowed her eyes. "You and you amigo just want to sneak off to Carnaval." She folded her wings to her chest in an accusing way.**

"Definitely Molly." Sirius snickered.

**"Ahh, Carnaval." Rafael said bringing Jewel and Blu closer. "That magical time when I met the most beautiful in the world." He made a kissy noise to his wife as he came up next to her.**

**"Aw." Blu cooed.**

**Harry smiled while his mother shook her head.**

**"Hah." Eva scoffed and turned away.**

"The stern but loving, motherly aunt." Fred said thoughtfully. "Why couldn't Auntie Muriel be more like Eva?"

**"I still remember the song that was playing when I first laid eyes on you." Rafael said in a teasing tone as he wrapped his wings around her from behind. "Tall and tan and young and lovely." **

The girls awwed.

**He sang. "The Girl from Ipanema goes walking." He twirled his wife around with her wing. "Come on baby sing it!"**

"**And when she passes each one she passes goes AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Her voice was so horrible that it made fellow birds flee their nests in fear through the treetops. **

Everyone winced.

"You think that used to be a song?" Sirius asked Remus.

**"Ahh, like a river of the sweetest honey." Rafael said with googly eyes as Eva continued to sing. Badly. ("When she walks its like a Samba.")**

"Eww." George and Fred said at the same time.

**"Ouch." Harry said rubbing the side of his head. "I guess love is deaf too huh mom?" He asked and she nodded her head grimly.**

"Good thought lad." Moody growled. He had the misfortune of dating many terrible sounding girls when they sang in his youth.

**They ended up making out. Their mini toucans going "eww" at the same time.**

**"Okay. Take them to Louiz." Eva said finally as she rubbed a feather on Rafael's beak. "But hurry back."**

"Bird sex..." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter you git." Ginny smacked him upside the head.

**"You are an angel." Rafael said. "I'll miss you my juicy little mango."**

**"Oh me too my pudgy papaya." Eva cooed to her husband as the toucans screamed and giggled. "HEY! Marco! Carlos! Put your brother down NOW!"**

"Definitely mum." Fred winced.

Molly beamed. This Eva seemed like a good mother.

**"I can't believe she actually let me go." Rafael said as they started to walk away.**

**"How far away is this Louiz?" Harry asked.**

"Good question." Moody growled again.

**"Not far son, thirty minutes as the crow flies." Rafael said pointing to the sky.**

"That's not to bad." Hermione said.

**"Uh, and how far as the Macaw walks?" Blu asked.**

"But that is." Ron reminded Hermione who scowled.

**"Huh?"**

**"Bobo here can't fly." Jewel said irritably.**

**Harry stared at Blu who looked back with confusion at his curious expression. How could a grown bird not know how to fly? It was the greatest feeling in the world!**

"Lucky." All the Quidditch nuts muttered.

**"There's actually over forty species of flightless birds." Blu protested. "There are ostriches."**

**"Your NOT an ostrich." Jewel snapped.**

**"Well not technically."**

**"Look look my friends I want to help but to walk the whole way...it can't be done." Rafael said in a worried tone.**

**"Where's Daddy?" A toucan said. They all looked over to see the mini toucans all over Eva saying "Daddy." Harry slowly began to walk away as the 3 grown ups looked back worriedly at the young birds.**

"Aww. They miss him already." Molly cooed.

"Good. Back away so they can't sense your movement." Sirius teased book Harry with a grin.

**"But uh, sure let's try." He grabbed hold of their heads and turned them around when he did and they began to walk away. "No no don't look back. They sense fear." He said as he walked them away and pulled Blu's head back around.**

"That's a disturbing thought." Hermione said. "I'll read." She accepted the Book. **"Chapter 4: Attempting To Fly."**

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you guys r enjoying!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
